


The Other Side

by abbyisnotcool



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Sad, also Philip is there, i mean their both dead so, k - Freeform, lotsa gay my dude, my boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyisnotcool/pseuds/abbyisnotcool
Summary: All alexander felt was pain.Then the feeling of falling.Falling.Falling....warmth."Hey Alex."(Aka, Alexander meeting john in the after life.)





	

One two three four five six seven eight nine

Number 10 paces FIRE!

"Wait!"

Alexander felt pain. 

Then.

Falling 

Falling.

...warmth.

"Hey Alex."

Alexander felt two arms surrounding him. Warm, and familiar. He looked behind him, to see a man he loved, and lost.

"J-John, oh m-!" Alexander grabbed him, but john pushed him back. 

"In a second, my dearest. We must do something." John whispered. He felt Alex crying on his shoulder, murmuring words such as 'I'm so sorry' and 'I love you'. John sighed.

"Yeah babe, I love you too, now come on." He helped Alexander up, him smiling at Alex wiping his eyes. John grabbed him by the arm, and showed him something. It was him, being rowed across the Hudson River, dying...

"What... Joh-" 

"Welcome to your last 7 minutes. Like 7 minutes in Heaven... only if you choose to live." John started Alex down, then looked at the picture. Alexander looked back and forth. 

"So... I have 7 minutes to live." Alex questioned, saying the words slowly. John looked up at Alexander.

"No, Alex. You have 7 minutes to choose." John stated. He grabbed Alexander's hand, and led him through a hallway. As Alex looked around, he saw doors, some one them big, some of them locked. Alex stared back at John, waiting for a explanation.

"Welcome to your mind Alexander. It's time to show you your life." John led him to a small room. There, it was filled with moving pictures. In one, there was his birth. Another, his mother's smile. Another was his father leaving them. But John led him to the one in the middle.

"This is your most influential memory from your childhood." John looked sadly upon the picture. Alex looked upon it. It was the hurricane. He watched himself walk into that storm, willingly. He wanted to die that night.

But he didn't.

Alex stared up at John, who stiffened at the realization. He looked down, and John grabbed his arm.

Another room, bigger. Pictures all around it were filled with blood and war. Meeting his friends and Aaron was there, the battle of Monmouth, George Washington, them winning the battle. The revolution was there. He looked at all the chaos, winning, writing, Charles Lee, everything was there. John led him to the middle of the room. A moving picture played. Alex had never seen it before. John was in it. His eyes widened when he realized.

This was John's death. 

John looked away. Alex watched as he defended a soldier, and saw the gun fire and shoot him in the stomach. He heard John mutter his last words.

"Goodbye Alexander."

Alex felt tears pool at his eyes, and looked at Laurens.

"I'm so sorry, I-" John looked at him carefully.

"Now is not the time Alexander. It was not your fault. Let's go." John intertwined his fingers with Alexander's, and walked. 

A room, full of Eliza and his family. But they didn't walk into that one. They walked into a room full of Angelica, Maria and Eliza. He saw his affair, letters to Angelica, and Eliza crying everywhere. John stayed outside the door. Alexander crept to the middle of the room. Philip was in it. He heard words.

"Un deux trois..."

Oh god it was his son dying.

He couldn't watch it again. He walked to Laurens and pulled him out. Laurens led him to another room. The door wasn't locked, but Laurens pulled out a key. He carefully slid it in.

"This is the last one. Then, your choice." John stated, "this is your most influential memory. Even I haven't seen this." Alexander and John walked to the middle. But...

There wasn't a picture.

It was a letter. A old one. The address had been smudged, so that you could barely read it. He opened it, and carefully read it. His eyes widened in realization.

'Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you.'

Then the room lit up.

It was filled with moving pictures. All Laurens. Their meeting, the duel, leaving for Eliza, falling in love, their frequent letters. Even Alex's last letter to John. Only two sentences.

The man who wrote like there was no tomorrow could only write two sentences...

About the death of his best friend.

John's eyes widened and stared up at Alex. He put the letter down, and threw himself on Laurens. He crashed his mouth onto John's. John kissed back with so much passion and love, it made Alex at a loss for words. They pulled back, and Laurens snapped his fingers. They were back at the beginning. Alex looked at the picture. Eliza and Angelica were standing over his body.

"You have 10 seconds left Alexander. What do you choose." John stared at Alexander.

One

"I..." Alexander stared at the picture.

Two

Three

"..I.." he looked back to John.

Four

Five

Six

Alexander looked back and fourth.

Sept 

Huit

Next to John was Philip... and his mother, and Washington. He stared.

Neuf

Alexander smiled.

_Ten_

"I choose you John."

"I choose to live. Living is not breathing. It is being with the one you love."

John smiled at Alexander, and the picture faded.

Alexander walked over and hugged John.

"I love you... so much."

Alex intertwined their hands, and Alex looked back one last time. He saw Eliza holding on to his body, and Angelica next to her.

He smiled.

"I'll see them on the other side." Alex looked to John, and saw him smile.

They walked away, slowly fading.

Together again, on The Other Side.

A place where they could be happy with no judgement.

Where they could kiss with no death.

Some don't realize that what you feel isn't what you go to heaven or hell for.

It is your actions.

People spewing hate, discrimination, hitting with no reason, and much more.

Not feeling love. Kissing, hugging, saving people.

John and Alex learned that day that going to heaven is not a certain place.

It is with someone you love.

And John and Alex were just that.

In love.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
